The Era of Darkness
by ChaosandDarkness666
Summary: Firestar becomes corrupted by the Dark Forest and the Great Battle is approaching...WAIT WHAT! HOW? Let's go back in time, shall we? Beware of the era of darkness. It will swamp the clans in eternal darkness and smother the fire completely destroying the chances of survival. There will be a betrayal that will shock everybody to their core and there will be no coming back...
1. List of Characters

MAIN CHARACTERS:

 **Shadowkit/shadowheart:**

Black furred She-cat with red eyes; Becomes leader of the Dark Forest; Cold, Manipulative and quick on her feet

 **Wolfkit/Wolfheart:**

White furred she-cat with blue eyes; Becomes leader of the Dark Forest; Has the same personality as her sister Shadowheart and they are close

 **Whitekit/Whiteclaw:**

The male version of Wolfheart; Becomes a Dark Forest Warrior and Shadowhear'ts mate; Is kind, caring, and

protective

 **HeatherKit/Heatherfrost:**

A Small Ginger pelted she-cat with frosty blue eyes and white markings. She has a psychotic, Murderous and hot-headed personality. She uses her guts and agility better than her size as she a tiny kitti she has an inflated ego and won't stand for getting beat in a fight. She doesn't have a sob story and is evil to the core.

 **Merlin/SlateSong:**

A large slate colored she-cat with long, matted fur, darker slate stripes along her back, head, legs and tail, as well as bright evergreen eyes, she has a volatile and aggressive personality, often using her size as a advantage in battle ; she becomes a senior warrior in the dark forest

 **Shamekit/Shame:**

 **Maplekit/Maplheart:**

Looks like the villain Mapleshade but has a lighter pelt and bright luminous green eyes

 **Ravenkit/RavenFeather:**

Skinny,Short Furred black she cat with a white muzzle,a black nose and Icy Blue Eyes; Becomes a Dark Forest Warrior; has always had a passion for fighting,and she uses her lanky body shape as an advantage in Passion for learning to fight grows as she does.

 **Sunkit/Sunpaw:**

Light yellow tabby with white tabby stripes making his pelt look like a sunny day and light shining through the clouds

 **Skykit/skyfur:**

Lithe, strong, dark grey tabby tom with white paws, a white chest, and black triangle marking on each cheek. Has Icy purple eyes with a slight tint of blue in them. He has long, sharp, dangerous claws and strong broad shoulders. Sharp white teeth and sleek medium long and short fur, as well as a long slender tail with long fur on it

 **Littlewillow/Thorn**

Black she-cat with dark russet paws, an eye scar, yellow eyes, a half tail, and a crooked paw

May become dark forest warrior if they'll take her as an apprentice, and her passion is making others pay for what happened to her

 **SHADOWCLAN:**

Blackstar (Leader)

Rowanclaw (Deputy)

Archflower (Medicine Cat)

Stormwhisker

Tawnypelt

Briarclaw

Icestorm

Flowerpelt

Flameclaw

Talonheart

Clawfur

Boulder

Redwillow

 **RIVERCLAN:**

Mistystar

Reedwhisker

Willowshine

Mothwing

 **THUNDERCLAN:**

Firestar

Brambleclaw

Hollyleaf

Jayfeather

Lionblaze

Leafpool

Squirrelflight

Ivypool

Dovewing

Berrynose

Spiderleg

Daisy

Millie

Graystripe

Cinderheart

Mousewhisker

Cherryfall

Seedkit

Dewkit

Lilykit

Sandstorm

Whitewing

Birchfall

Briarlight

Blossomfall

Bumblestripe

Ferncloud

Brightheart

Cloudtail

Dustpelt

Purdy

Mousefur

Longtail

Sorreltail

Owlkit

 **WINDCLAN:**

Onestar

Breezepelt

Nightcloud

Heathertail

Crowfeather

Sedgewhisker

 **STARCLAN:**

Bluestar

Crookedstar

Leopardstar

Littlecloud

Whitestorm

Spottedleaf

Feathertail

Goldenflower

Brindleface

Oakheart

Mosskit

Stonefur

Tallstar

Barkface

Cinderpelt

Mudfur

Yellowfang

Redtail

Silverstream

 **DARK FOREST:**

Ashfur

Mapleshade

Hawkfrost

Tigerstar

Darkstripe

MaggotTail

Brokenstar

Clawface

Antpelt

Bloodclaw

Darkheart

Darkclaw

Appledusk

 **ROGUES/LONERS/OTHERS:  
** Scourge

Smudge

Sasha

Princess

Leafstar

Bone

Cody

Cloudstar

Clearsky


	2. Shadowheart

Shadowkit and Wolfkit woke up with a small and cute yawn. They were 3 moons old and couldn't wait to be apprentices! Shadowkit ran over to Whitekit who was the same age as them and pounced on him. He jumped in surprise and glared playfully at his best friend. "Shadow!" He whined, "That's not funny! Stormwhisker!" He screamed causing Shadowkit to pout and back off. "You are such a tattletale!" She accused, annoyed. "Stop being so sensitive Snowflake!" She grinned at him before running out and playing in the leaves. It was leaf fall as of now. Wolfkit ran outside as well. "Come on Snow!" She insisted as she joined her sister in playing. Whitekit grinned and joined in. Briarclaw, Icestorm, Stomwhisker, and Flowerpelt watched in amusement as the children played. They loved their children and knew that they were going to be the best warriors yet!

 **Meanwhile...**

Archflower got a message from Starclan about Shadowkit, Whitekit, and Wolfkit. "Beware of The Shadows, The Wolf, and The Snow. They shall bring destruction like no other cats before them and will seal the fate of all the clans.." Archflower rushed out of his den and immediately alerted Blackstar who frowned as Archflower described the message and who he thought was a part of it. "I shall think about it," He growled making Archflower nod and run out.

 **~Time Skip to Ceremony~**

Shadowkit, Whitekit, and Wolfkit were so happy to become apprentices. They were jumping around and squirming while their parents tried to clean them up. "Mama, stop!" Shadowkit complained as Blackstar called them up one by one. "Now you know how I feel," Whitekit whispered making Shadowkit swat him with a light growl. "Shadowkit. Do you promise to uphold the Warrior code and die serving and honoring your clan?" "I do." She said proudly. "Then you shall now be known as Shadowpaw. Flameclaw please step forward." The amber-eyed and flame-colored fur tom stepped forward proudly. "You are an excellent warrior and I hope that you teach this young apprentice what you know is best." The two touched noses and Shadowkit raced to the side to watch the rest. Wolfkit got Talonheart who was a silver tabby with blue eyes. Whitekit got Clawfur. He was a brown-furred cat with green eyes. "I'm so excited! What are we going to do?" Shadowpaw asked, jumping up and down. Flameclaw chuckled. "Relax Shadowpaw," he purred. "We are going to explore the territory" "Yes!" She grinned and raced ahead.

 **~Several moons later~**

Shadowheart was training with Darkheart in the Dark Forest while her sister trained with Bloodclaw. "You are going to be the next leaders" Darkheart smirked as he praised the she-cat making her smile up at him. "Over your dead body" She laughed softly as he glared playfully at her, getting the joke. Both girls woke up after a while of training and sighed seeing that it was a full moon. Shadowheart looked at her mother and scowled. That old bat had forced her to come and she was going to pay for that. "I can't wait to get rid of her and father," she whispered to her sister who nodded, her eyes gleaming in excitement. They had prepared for a fight against Shadowclan and had gotten a bunch of Bloodclan cats and rouges together. After the gathering, Shadowheart stayed back to signal the rogues and loners to attack. The cats shrieked and Briarclaw tried to reach her children only to find that they were helping kill the warriors. Icestorm stared at his girls and felt a cold sense of dread. Whiteclaw froze. What were they doing? They were not supposed to be helping the rouges! They were supposed to be helping the clan! Blackstar let out an angry yowl and killed them both and chased the cats off of their territory. "Traitors don't deserve a proper burial" He spat and padded away. The parents were in shock but one by one the clan cats left the bodies for the vultures and rats.

 **Meanwhile...**

Shadowheart was furious. She almost had both of her parents! If only.. She paced angrily back and forth while her mentors watched her amused. Wolfheart sighed softly. "Sister please.." "I will get rid of those wretched clans and their precious Starclan no matter what it takes!" Shadowheart snarled. "I will destroy it from the inside out and none of those fools will see it coming!" Tigerstar padded out of the shadows making Shadowheart turn and glare at him "You two come with me" He ordered making her roll her eyes. "Whatever you old bat" she snapped. They both stood up and followed him silently. "How would you like to be the new leaders of the Dark Forest? You have shown us that you have what it takes to be one of us" Shadowheart thought about it and finally she smirked "Very well" she purred. "But I get to welcome the newbies" She sneered. Wolfheart smiled "How wonderful" She grinned "We get to destroy the clans finally without restraints" she hissed." "I told you" Darkheart purred coolly making Shadowheart grin and nod. "Now we wait for a newbie" She smirked. Tigerstar chuckled "I remember when you first trained with us. You were so cute" Bloodclaw mocked making Wolfheart glare at him. "You are such badger filth" She hissed at him making him laugh. "Now come. We have work to do" Mapleshade ordered them. "Stop playing around like a bunch of kits. This is the Dark Forest!" She spat. "Don't be so grumpy just because you're fading!" Shadowheart yowled after her making Tigerstar snort in amusement. "You have some nerve Shadow" He commentated making her smirk at him. "That's what gets you by in here doesn't it?" She asked making him nod "Of course" he murmured. They then continued to talk as they walked into the shadows.

 **Meanwhile...**

Archflower sighed. He knew it would happen so why did he feel so shocked? Blackstar walked up to him "You were right" He said coldly. "It was from Starclan." He agreed. "However Whiteclaw was not in on the plan" He noted "He was shocked-" "-Or Pretending" Blackstar hissed. "Keep an eye on him," Archflower advised lightly as he sorted herbs. Blackstar nodded "Of course" He grumbled, padding out of the den.

 **SO NOW YOU KNOW**  
 **ONE OF THE BEST LEADERS IN THE DARK FOREST HAS SHARED HER STORY**  
 **NOW SHE WILL JOIN FORCES WITH SOME MORE EVIL CATS TO FORM THE ERA OF DARKNESS AND DESTROY THE CLANS WITH A FOOLPROOF PLAN THAT WILL SHOCK THEM ALL TO THE CORE...**


	3. Heatherfrost

Heatherpaw uncomfortably shifted around in her moss bedding. It stunk of former apprentices and wasn't anywhere near as comfortable as the bedding in the nursery. She had been an apprentice for a single moon and already knew who she hated In the clan. Everyone. Everycat seemed so uptight and stuck in their own pride and self-worth. She groaned in irritation as the light seeped through the apprentice's den, along with her mentor. SparrowTail. He was a tall black and white patched cat with sharp amber eyes. Seeing him every day was like getting jabbed by a thorn. He didn't care for any-cat other than himself. He shoved her with his paw. "Training," he muttered bluntly. Heatherpaw reluctantly got up and padded out to meet him at the camp entrance. He gestured with his tail for a hunt. She groaned angrily looking over at the fresh-kill pile as her stomach clenched in hunger. She stalked out of camp with her mentor. Training went on smoothly. She wasn't the best hunter and could only bring back a single mouse. SparrowTail seemed disappointed. But she couldn't care less. It was every cat for them self. Or at least it was to her. She crouched in the corner of the camp and began chewing her mouse. Suddenly she heard a cat call her name. She looked over to see her sister, Featherpaw.  
A tall blue, grey she-cat with green eyes. Heatherpaw narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?" she hissed scornfully. Featherpaw seemed taken aback by Heatherpaw's attitude. "What's your problem?" she asked, trotting over. Heatherpaw rolled her eyes. "Thats none of your business." Featherpaw frowned. "Maybe we can talk when you start being a little more friendly" she growled walking away. As Heatherpaw gulped down the remaining of her prey. She padded over to the apprentice's den. She turned her head as she spotted a queen in the nursery. She peered in to see it was a short fluffy orange she-cat, Ambershine, her adopted mother after her own mother was killed by a badger.

 **~Time skip~**

Heatherpaw was now nine moons old. One of the best fighting apprentices and most of the warriors, her hunting skills weren't great but they were improving. As for her attitude. It only got worse. She was unapproachable and feared by certain cats in the clan. Even her sister was slightly scared to approach her- As for her mother. Her mother had given up on her long ago. Heatherpaw was impatient. Every night she had to sleep in the apprentice's den made her burst with rage, she was well fit to be a warrior by now! Most of her fellow apprentices had already had their warrior ceremony. It was as though her leader didn't want to make her a warrior. She hissed in rage and decided she was going to talk to the Onestar. She stalked out of the apprentice's den and up the leaders den. She pricked her ears as she heard the medicine cat, Timberpelt speaking to the leader. She kept out of sight.  
"Starclan sent me a sign" the cat muttered uneasily.  
"Well, what is it?" Onestar urged him on  
"Fire will destroy and through the ashes, frost will rise," he said through gritted teeth.  
The leader was silent. Though Heatherpaw could smell his fear scent.  
"What do you think it means?" Onestar asked wearily. Timberpelt flicked his tail.  
"All the clans are in danger"

Heatherpaw was struck by curiosity as she longed to learn more. She quickly padded away. She was the only cat other than the leader to know about this! She replayed it over in her mind. "Fire will destroy and through the ashes frost will rise" she bristled in anticipation for this calamity to happen.. suddenly she remembered she was going to speak to Onestar. She padded up to his den and slipped in. He greeted her with a slow blink as though he hasn't just heard the warning.  
"Yes Heatherpaw?" He asked.  
"When are you going to give me my warrior name?" She asked bluntly. The leader seemed taken aback by her informal introduction. Though he continued the conversation. He nodded  
"in a few days," he said, his tone expressionless. She flicked her tail before walking out.

 **~Time skip to ceremony~**

She padded up to Onestar who was standing in front of the clans.  
"And by the will of Starclan, approve of this apprentice, who has shown her courage and determination to succeed." He continued the lecture.  
"... and I give you your warrior name, Heatherpaw will now be known as Heatherfrost." Heatherfrost looked around. She didn't mind the name. It proved her frosty cold heart.  
The meeting finished, but no cats other than her sister came to congratulate her. She didn't care. She didn't need to be validated by other cats. She lifted her chin and held her head high as she stalked into the warriors' den. Who were all looking untrustingly at her.

 **~Time skip~**

She had been a warrior for 3 moons now. And every cat seemed to hate her even more. She hissed in annoyance as one tried to attack her because of a sassy remark she made. Of course, she showed that mouse-brain who not to mess with. She spotted a flash of grey in the clearing. That was the cat that had mocked her at dawn. She bristled with fury "I'll show that piece of fox-dung!" She spat, repeatedly rolling a stick on the ground as it began to spark. And suddenly a small fire flared on top of its end. She glared at it as it reflected in her sharp frosty blue eyes. She hissed menacingly as though she had the power of Starclan right on this stick. She tossed it at the cat. Who jumped back in surprise. He kicked it away with his paw as it slammed against a tree leaf, in no time he leaf had sparked a flame and soon the flame set the whole tree on fire. Heatherfrost gasped edging away and the tom stood shocked. She looked around for something to put the fire out with. But before she knew it, The clearing was set ablaze. She hissed to herself in frustration. "Mouse-dung!" She spat, her fear-scent intoxicating the air. She sprinted away past the stream in Riverclan territory, past the stream so the fire couldn't reach her. Her eyes were widened in shock as the fire had spread to lite almost what looked the entire forest. Soon the rain had come and washed it away. After it was safe she sprinted back to camp. Everything was ashes. She looked into the camp. A few cats were lying motionless on the ground, some wounded survivors. Onestar one of them. The clan had scattered. Onestar glared at her for silent moments. "You!" he spat. Heatherfrost bristled as she clan's eyes were burning into her. She hissed and spat furiously as they began to enclose and circle her. "You're all too weak to fight me!" she snarled as some cats began to back off, she unsheathed her claws threateningly and suddenly the gray cat from before lunged at her. Pinning her to the ground. She struggled beneath his large body. She raked her hind claws over his stomach but he didn't flinch. She then lunged for his neck and tossed him over, a sudden burst of energy and evil flooded over her as she swiftly killed the cat. More cats began to lunge for her, but their frail bodies and her strength caused dead bodies to be flung around. Soon there was an eerie silence. Heatherfrost gasped for air. Blood was pouring from her mouth. Not sure if it were her own or her enemies. Her cuts and bites stung like hell but she forced herself to crawl into an old badgers den and lick her wounds.

 **The fall of Windclan had begun.**  
 **Moons later survivors had tried to rebuild Windclan.**  
 **Heatherfrost roamed the forest as a rogue.**  
 **And she became 'The demon of the forest' feared by all cats and a story queens told to scare their kits.**  
 **Heatherfrost was unaware,**  
 **But she was to join a force of evil.**  
 **And together,** **The Era Of Darkness will become a reality.**


	4. Skyfur

Skykit woke to a lump of fur squishing him. He pushed the lump off of him and shook his sweaty tabby fur. " Ugh Sunkit stop sleeping on top of me" he said with an irritated growl. His brother just snorted and turned to the other side and his breathing became deep once more. Skykit just rolled his blue eyes and started to groom himself. _Stupid brother can't believe he would squish me like that ugh_ he thought to himself as he drew his paw over his ear. He gave an inaudible growl to himself His sister Maplekit snuggled closer to him and so did Sunkit so he was officially squished between the two of them. He hissed in anger as one of their paws whacked him in the face. He squeezed to get away from them but then bumped into his father Wasptalon. " Oof! Why can't you mouse-brained idiots watch where you're going!" He looked at the cat who bumped into him and he didn't realise it was his father. _Uh Oh_ he thought to himself as Wasptalon looked down him angrily. " Heh heh whoops sorry Wasptalon I thought you were another cat". His fur was flat but his cheeks felt hot from embarrassment. Skykit looked behind Wasptalon and saw nothing but he said, " Woah what's that?" And when Wasptalon looked behind him Skykit raced to behind Flowersnow's back. Meanwhile Shamepool was taking a nap in the medicine cat's den when Starclan came to him in his dream. It was Feathertail Crowfeather's former mate before he met Leafpool. " Shamepool dear friend something bad is on the horizon for Thunderclan and all of the clans" Feathertail mewed desperately. " What Feathertail!? What is it?" Shamepool mewed urgently wanted to hear this message so maybe he could stop it before it happened in the future.

" Beware Shamepool there will be nine cats to be afraid of, they will bring waves of terror and fear" Feathertail's voice quivered sounding very afraid but she continued. " There are two in Thunderclan the tom will become an monster and terror itself. The she-cat will waver but will not change loyalty from her brother. She will be very dangerous" Feathertail shook her head vigorously trying to rid her head of the scary thoughts. " Shamepool they will become strong then take the Dark Forest you must make Thunderclan ready or the clan will be destroyed by them" Feathertail finished as she faded. Shamepool was scared as the vision came to him. There were cats eyes black as darkness but color glinted beneath the darkness. Their smiles evil and cruel there were something that looked like crowns of black thorns dripping blood hovered over their heads. He recognized two of the cats as Skykit and Maplekit but older. Shamepool watched in horror as the cats looked at him and blood flooded towards him threatening to swallow him whole. He woke with the taste of blood in his mouth and the smell in his nose. He raced to Firestar's den and burst through scaring both Brambleclaw and Firestar.

" What's wrong Shamepool?"Brambleclaw asked him. " Starclan came to me and there will be danger for Thunderclan and all the other clans ahead. We must be wary of Skykit and Maplekit or they will destroy us" he finished and caught his breath looking at their shocked faces. Skykit padded from behind his mother's back to next to his waking siblings. Maplekit yawned next to him and then blinked her eyes. Her green eyes looked sleepy then Flowersnow licked a tuft of wild fur. Skykit gave a laugh of amusement as Maplekit shot him a glare. Skykit stuck his tongue out at her and smirked slyly.

While Sunkit was busy staring at a butterfly Skykit pounced something in him snapping like his soul had lost a piece and regained it back. He smiled evilly as he leapt at his brother claws in but he was itching to let them out. So he did and he enjoyed his brother's yowls of pain but something in him felt terrible and absolutely happy at the same time. He felt teeth grab his scruff and drag him off his bleeding brother. " What are you doing mouse brain!?" his father mewed angrily and disappointedly. " I was just having fun" Skykit mewed annoyed his fur bristled and ears flattened. Wasptalon hissed at his son and dropped him roughly. Sunkit was crying and Flowersnow started to lick the blood away while Maplekit went to get Shamepool.

Skykit smirked to see another cat in pain and others in surprise that it was him. Maplekit returned with Shamepool following her with a bundle of herbs in his jaws. He growled at Maplekit, " Tattletail" he told her and she got angry." Well at least I wasn't the one who made Sunkit bleed" she retorted angrily back at him. He growled at her his eyes became cold and hard. " You will never know the joy of blood little sister." he told her looking like he was going to attack her next. Skykit turned and glared looking directly at Shamepool.

Shamepool's fur bristled as he remembered the vision and how Skykit looked exactly like the cat in the vision but now as a kit. He shook his head vigorously and focused on helpingSunkit. Skykit snorted at Shamepool seeing the fear in his eyes and he smiled. Then he looked down at his bloodstained white paws he felt a flash of shame for hurting Sunkit but it was replaced by a wicked grin as he remembered the fun it was to make another cat bleed. He purred and nuzzled his sister. " Don't worry Maplekit I will protect us no matter what" he promised her a lie. " What about Sunkit? Will you protect him too?" Maplekit asked protectively. Skykit growled and thought about it. " Well first you two will have to prove your loyalty to me. I am going to be the greatest warrior ever in Thunderclan history just like Thistleclaw. " He puffed out his chest proudly.

Maplekit looked afraid, " Wait you want to be like him!?" Her eyes widen. He nodded. " If I was like Thistleclaw I could rule Thunderclan and make it the best clan in the whole lake territories " His eyes looked at her with malice but more ambition. She thought about it for a moment thinking of him as the leader of Thunderclan with the whole clan on his side. Him standing on the top of great ledge and her and Sunkit but older one on each side of him. Ruling the clans as one family she looked at her brother and nodded. " You have my loyalty brother we will rule this clan someday" she told him her answer. He grinned wickedly with pure evil in his eyes. " Thank you sister you will be my deputy and Sunkit if he agrees will be my right hand cat" his eyes darted to a shaded patch of grass where a cat made of shadows was watching him. " Be right back Maplekit" he promised as he headed towards the unfamiliar cat. He took his time and focused on remembering this cat if he knew him at all. No cat came to his head and he stopped looking up at the cat challengingly. " Who are you?" He asked with a snarl.

He looked at the stained light brown pelt of the cat and his yellow eye. The cat looked down at him and for once in his four moons Skykit was truly afraid for a second. " I am Darkclaw a warrior of the dark forest" the cat replied to his question his voice cold and hard as if he was playing at Skykit. Skykit stared in wonder, he heard of Starclan but never the dark forest. This Darkclaw looked very menacing but Skykit glared defiantly at him. Unafraid and Darkclaw looked at him curiously. " Usually kits are afraid when they see me but you however are not and it seems you too have blood staining your paws." Skykit looked at his paws splattered with the blood of Sunkit. Darkclaw closed his eyes looking like he was thinking. Then he opened them a swift second later. " I have made my decision, I will train you but first you must cut your paw to show your loyalty. " Skykit looked at Darkclaw then lifted one of his forepaws. " My name is Skykit and you Darkclaw will be my mentor to help me raise this so-called Dark forest and rule the clans." He glared at Darkclaw and with one swift moment he sliced a claws across his paw.

Darkclaw looked down at Skykit impressed slightly but nonetheless not surprised. Darkclaw chuckled darkly, " See you in your dreams tonight young Skykit" he mewed as he faded. Skykit snorted then licked his paw pad where it was bleeding relishing the taste of blood on his tongue and enjoying the sting as the wound bled a little more. He turned and limped over to Shamepool. He smothered his smugness and covered it with hurt as if he cut it on a stone and not with his own claw. " Shamepool can I have some cobwebs for my paw please?" he looked up innocently laughing in his head. He saw Jayfeather in the den and hid his thoughts from the tom. Shamepool nodded and picked up a bundle of cobweb gently between his jaws. He packed the cut on Skykit's paw so the bleeding would stop. Skykit thanked him with no emotion and padded over to Maplekit excited to tell her his news. She was playing with a ball of old moss. He growled taking the moss and shoving it across the clearing with a paw.

" Hey!" she yowled at him. " Shut up mouse brain I have something to tell you" he told her looking directly in her eyes. She rolled her eyes at him and said, "What do you want to tell me ?" He grinned wickedly, " I've joined the dark forest" he told her proudly. Maplekit looked at him and stared in disbelief and shock. " You you you've joined them!?" she stammered looking at her brother. He nodded his eyes hard and cold, a breeze ruffled his fur a little bit. She looked down the ground spinning she was so very scared and afraid now more afraid of her brother and what he might do in the future. " Are you mad!?" she yowled at him but he silenced her with a paw pressed onto her mouth." Shut up if you don't want to lose your spot in my new kingdom." He extended his claws making her bleed and he glared at her. Skykit saw Maplekit nod and he took his paw off her muzzle. He growled then mumbled some not very good words to himself about these cats being stupid. He stalked back to the nursery, he was tired and the sun was going down. There was an empty nest next to Flowersnow's so he laid in it and fell asleep.

He woke to an unfamiliar forest where death and blood reeked from everywhere. He smiled _This place is exactly what I like_ he thought to himself as he padded and explored. He saw the Darkclaw was already in a clearing sitting atop a big rock apparently waiting for him. Skykit looked up at his mentor. " So you're going to be training me?" Darkclaw growled at this mocking joke but kept his cool. This was one of the Dark forest soon to be cats in the prophecy that would rule the lake territories and bring the Dark forest to rule over all. Darkclaw reminded himself that he was going to have to train this kit as his apprentice more advanced. Skykit glared up at Darkclaw angry that his mentor was still sitting at the top of the rock. He rolled his eyes and leapt at the rock. His small claws just barely holding on to the top as he pulled himself up. Skykit huffed and then extended his claws. His eyes narrowed and a sudden thrill came through his body and he pounced on his mentor raking his claws all over his pelt. His mentor gave a yowl and that's when Skykit leapt off his mentor's back. Darkclaw hissed at the happy and dark Skykit then grinned down at him eagerly. Skykit looked up at him annoyed and ready to feel his mentor's claws on his pelt. He felt a sting in his ear as Darkclaw cuffed him around the ear his claws out. After a few moons of training with Darkclaw he told his mentor that he was going to be an apprentice the next day. He watched as Darkclaw stopped and signaled with his tail for him to relax and stop the training session.

" Remember what you need to do Skykit. After you swell from the ranks of an apprentice to the rank of a warrior you must kill Brambleclaw but only after you have trained a puny apprentice and brought them here." Darkclaw growled unsheathing and scratching the ground with his bloodstained claws. Skykit sighed annoyed and completely uninterested in this stupid lecture. He was six moons old not three moons old like when he first met Darkclaw. He groaned knowing what would come next because Darkclaw grilled him on becoming evil so the Dark forest could destroy Starclan and rule the clans. His mentor continued completely ignoring the groan that Skykit had made. " You must get as many cats on your side as you can and that's final" his mentor flicked his tail and dismissed Skykit. " I'm only six moons old not a new warrior you piece of dead filth" he mumbled to himself as he woke up from the Dark Forest.

He sighed and rested his head on his paws as he observed the nursery. Flowersnow and Maplekit were still asleep but Sunkit was snuggled next to him. He rolled his eyes and gave a smirk, because he and his siblings have gotten a lot closer after the day Skykit attacked Sunkit. Now him, Sunkit, and Maplekit are inseparable. He chuckled a bit as he remembered when he scared Ivypool using his Dark forest moves. Ivypool was shocked out of comparison as Skykit smiled a fake innocence upon his face as he giggled seeing her reaction. She looked terrified when she saw he using the moves Darkclaw taught him. She stomped over to him and pinned him down with one paw and yowled in his face, " Who taught you those moves!?" He looked up at her and started to cry but in the inside he was laughing as he tricked her. " It was a Starclan warrior named Darkclaw" he replied with a menacing glint in his eyes.

The memory was gone in a flash as he felt his mother's tongue lap his fur cleaning it in time for his apprentice Ceremony. He scowled hating her even as she showed him so much kindness he hated it, it sickened him to the bone _Yuck who is this much sappy and revolting_ he thought to himself as she stopped and looked proudly at him. " You will be the best apprentice my son." He snorted and but on a fake smile and with all his strength he said," I love you Mother". He heard Firestar call up his name and he padded up to his leader. Firestar looked at Skykit with worry and a tinge of fear in his eyes. " Skykit you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to become an apprentice. From this day forward until you earn your warrior name you will be Skypaw. Your mentor will be Archfire". Skypaw was disgusted he hissed quietly to himself that he didn't want to be trained by a piece of worthless filth. Firestar looked at the apprentice and leaned down to where Skypaw's ear was. He then whispered, " I know what you are, monster and I will keep this clan safe even if it means killing you and your sister" then Firestar padded away.

Skypaw was fuming that his stupid leader just whispered that to him. He agreed with his leader that he was a monster. He padded up to his new mentor with anger evident in his eyes. He forced himself to touch noses with the stupid cat. He stood next to his siblings and looked out at the Thunderclan cats. Skypaw then looked up at Firestar and a silent message went between the two. Skypaw's eyes told his message that all of Thunderclan will be his. Firestar's eyes widened a bit by shock and fear. His fur bristled as Skypaw gave him a wicked cruel grin. Skypaw padded towards the apprentice den his fur buffed by the wind showing the smooth curve of muscles that a cat his age should not have until they were a warrior but he knew it was because he had trained so hard. His swished his side to side for a moment waiting for the sun to fall. When it finally did he padded into the apprentice den and gathered the softest moss. Skypaw made himself a most comfortable nest then settled his tired bones into the soft moss. He was ready for the training session tonight but this would be different. He was going to bring Maplepaw and Sunpaw with him. He closed his eyes slowly but alertly. His ears pricked as he opened his eyes in a second as he felt the cool mud and earth on his paw.

He lifted on paw to see the scar of when he proved his loyalty to the Dark Forest then he grinned. He and Darkclaw were going to be very amused when they will be able to hear the screams of Maplepaw and Sunpaw. Then he padded to the clearing to where Darkclaw was waiting. He chuckled as he told Darkclaw what he had done and what was going to do. Darkclaw looked down at his apprentice with interest. Darkclaw laughed wickedly and looked down at Skypaw."Well done Skypaw well done. I can't wait to hear the screams of living cats again" he said in a deep crooning voice. Skypaw settled down in his favorite spot on the dark forest, a small cave underneath one of the blood red trees. He had stocked the spot with moss and comfy leaves. He sighed happily in his spot. Skypaw waited patiently until he heard the screams and wails of fear by his brother and sister. Skypaw stopped for a moment and straightened himself making him look fierce and scary.

He padded slowly to his cowering sister and brother. He sighed as he saw Manglefang with them. The scarred insane tom was messing with his siblings and scaring the living souls out of them. He growled and hissed at Manglefang while he made it look like he was furious not greatly amused by Sunpaw and Maplepaw. Manglefang turned in his direction and in a twisted voice said," Oh one of the chosen! I'm glad you came, look look! Puny living cats are here. Do you want me to kill them or have some fun then kill them?" His left eye twitched and Skypaw kept padding in disgust. He shoved his muzzle up so he looked directly at Manglefang's insane gaze, His mouth frowned down in disgust at the tom. "

Manglefang this is my brother and sister...Leave them alone!" but he whispered into the tom's ear," You can't hurt them not yet anyway" then he stepped back and turned to face Sunpaw and Maplepaw ignoring the jeering crazed laughs of Manglefang. He grinned. Then he dipped his head and said, " Welcome to the realm of Darkness,...the Dark Forest." He snickered at their shocked gazes. " Are you scared of a different version of home?" he mocked at them his eyes dark with malice. Maplepaw was the first to stop shaking but Sunpaw still continued shaking with quaking fear his eyes in shock. Skypaw gave a tsk tsk, " Aw poor Sunpaw don't worry this is my home. And it will be yours too..." he trailed off scaring Sunpaw. He lead his siblings to the clearing to meet Darkclaw. " Darkclaw these are my siblings the she-cat is Maplepaw and the scrawny scared tom is Sunpaw" he yowled up at his very amused mentor. He felt Maplepaw and Sunpaw shrink next to him. He resisted the urge to smile and start laughing. Darkclaw leaped down from the rock and landed easily in front of the apprentices.

" Skypaw take them to your den so they can get used to here before we train them" his mentor ordered nodded and led his siblings to where his secret den was. He made some room for both Sunpaw and Maplepaw to lay down. He first settled Sunpaw and snorted in disgust at his brother's cowardice. Sunpaw greatly laid down in his nest. Maplepaw was a bit more difficult, " I don't want to lay down Skypaw! I want to explore and find my own spot" she whined. Skypaw rolled his eyes and gave a annoyed sigh. He went close to Sunpaw and whispered into his ear,"We'll be back stay here. No one knows about this spot but us" then he turned and shimmied out of the den. He flicked his tail for Maplepaw to follow him. " The sky here is a murky gray and black but only when dawn is coming does it turn blood red. We have a few hours of moonlight before we have to wake up" he looked back at her to see if she was keeping up. Skypaw growled as he saw that she had disappeared. He rolled his eyes and gave an ugh, _Great now I have to go find that stupid mouse-brain_ he thought to himself. He yowled for her and jumped when her head popped out from under the back of the great rock in the clearing of the Dark Forest.

" I found this really cool spot under here!" she mewed happily. He smirked, " Well then mouse-brain let me in," he said jokingly. She smiled at him and popped her head back in. He noticed that the entrance hole was very small. If they were going to fit in the entrance would need to be wider than it was now. He scraped the earth away spraying dirt in every direction behind him. He stepped back to look at his masterpiece just as Maplepaw darted out of the hole and ran into the forest. He looked at the part of the forest where she just went. He gathered some blood branches and hid the spot but made a hole big enough for them to fit through. Maplepaw raced back through and darted into the hole again. He leaned away in shock and surprise when her head popped out of the hole. She beckoned him to come in the den. He crawled into it feeling the entrance to be wide and open. When he got into the den he saw that it was cool and moist but yet at the same time comfortable and warm. He wanted to stay in that spot where Maplepaw was snuggling up next to him and him being comfy but before he could settle he had to fetch Sunpaw. A little bit worried about his brother he raced out of the den and to his secret den to where the still shaking Sunpaw lay his eyes wide with fear and the fear scent was so strong Skypaw wanted to gag. Using his strength and making this some of his training he lifted up Sunpaw who strangely looked like a heavy badger from all the prey he would eat but now from the shaking in his fear looked like a lithe hard muscled warrior. He looked down at his fur smirking that he looked way better and stronger than his brother.

He carried his brother to where Maplepaw and his secret den was. He pushed the resistant Sunpaw through the opening. Then Sunpaw's eyes were finally calm he licked his brother's shoulder making Sunpaw think it was in comfort when Skypaw was absolutely disgusted and angry that his brother was a pathetic coward. Sunpaw finally settled down and snuggled next to Maplepaw, closing his eyes. They both faded back to the real world and into the Thunderclan camp. Skypaw watched as the murky sky turned to the blood red color of the morning. He then closed his eyes too and feeling the familiar rush of darkness and wind as he shifted between worlds and back into the Apprentice den in the Thunderclan camp. He opened his eyes looking out of the den at the rising dawn sky. He hated these things. _Why can't I just stay in the Dark Forest. It would be better than being here with that stupid coward related to me._ He turned to see the other apprentices still sleeping. Sunpaw was nearby and in still in a deep sleep. He grinned evilly as a thought popped into his head.

He looked around to see if anyone was awake. _Perfect_ he thought to himself as he scanned the empty camp. He turned back to the sleeping Sunpaw. He sheathed his claws examining each one to make sure they were sharp, strong, and long. Each one was sharp to perfection. He padded slowly towards Sunpaw malice in his eyes and a dark blackness in his heart. He put a paw on his muzzle so Sunpaw couldn't cry out and just to be safe looked around at the others to make sure they were asleep. And when he was sure that they were, he sliced open Sunpaw's throat and watched as blood bathed his fur. Then with glee gave a terrified yowl as if some other cat had killed Sunpaw and not him. Shamepool, Firestar, Flowersnow, and Wasptalon came to find one of their sons dead and the other looking down at his brother is sadness and shock.

Skypaw laughed to himself _This is too good_ he thought very amused straining to look sad and in shock. He heard a scream and a sob behind him, he already knew that the scream was Maplepaw and the sob was Flowersnow. He turned and looked up at Shamepool looking the medicine cat directly in the eyes. " I woke up and saw a cat slice Sunpaw's throat but the cat saw me and ran" he shivered and shook with laughter but didn't dare let it out. He felt Maplepaw put a tail over his shoulder but as if he was mourning shrugged it off. He looked up at his father and mother. His mother's eyes were slick with tears and her muzzle was in his father's chest fur. But the strange thing was her eyes. They had no kindness, no love, no compassion. He thought that it was strange that the sappy mother he had was now almost like him but then he could see that she was not his mother. For one her paw was wet like she had just put it in the river and her pelt it was all the wrong design. Then it struck him, the she-cat that was seeking Wasptalon's comfort was actually Flowersnow's sister Berrybloom. His anger rose greatly, even though he never loved Flowersnow a little part of him still did. " You! You sicken me Berrybloom! How dare you kill Flowersnow!" he made his eyes water as if he was deeply hurt and watched Berrybloom's horrified expression as she was found out.

Wasptalon looked at Berrybloom in confusion, "Why, Why would you hurt her Berrybloom! I loved her you monster!" Wasptalon glared at her. Berrybloom's horrified face turned angry. Skypaw readied himself as Berrybloom leapt at him. He let her get a few strikes but then got bored and used his advanced Dark forest moves Darkclaw taught him. He made it look like an accident but strongly and purposely struck her throat making her fur turn blood red as she looked at her throat in confusion then dropped to the ground dead. Every cat looked at him in awe and a tinge of fear. He growled at her but he then covered his happiness with deep hurt. Wasptalon drew him and Maplepaw together drawing his tail around them both. Skypaw felt something shatter inside him as if he felt something warm and fuzzy inside his blackened, cold heart. This disgusted him completely so he remembered all the times he hated his father then and now. There was no forgiveness in his dark heart for the victims of his claws or his terror. Like something controlling him, he leaned against his father trying to comfort the warrior. He did it angrily and he hated when his father purred that his son still had a heart.

It sickened him to the bone but he wanted to find Flowersnow's body while other cats prepared Sunpaw's and Berrybloom's bodies for the journey to the Dark Forest and Starclan. He sniffed for her scent and followed it and he caught a strong smell of Berrybloom mingled with Flowersnow's. He followed it out to Snakerocks. He wrinkled his nose in disgust at the strong fear scent. Then when he opened his eyes he saw the starry outline of Flowersnow and Sunpaw. The outline of Flowersnow padded up to him and nuzzled him," I'm sorry my son that you have chosen this path and can not steer away towards good" He hissed and backed away bumping into something hard and cold but also soft. He instantly knew he found her body.

He dragged it back to camp in somber but not from her death but from the truth that she told him. He shook his head vigorously. He gently laid her body down in the clearing but to the others, he just dropped her body in the patch of jasmine and rosemary. He padded away to Sunpaw and Berrybloom's dead bodies which were already bathed in sweet herbs to cover the scent of death. He sat down real quickly and tucked his paws under him. He made a tear fall as if he was actually sad that they died. " I'm not sorry and I will never be" he whispered in their ears. Then he saw Firestar yowl from Highledge. Skypaw watched as Firestar called out names to go to the Gathering. " Archfire, Skypaw, Maplepaw, Ivypool, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Jayfeather, Shamepool, Longtail, and finally Mousefur. Let's go" he snorted. Of course, this flea brain would want to watch him. His mentor Archfire padded up to him and signaled with his tail. Skypaw thought stopped and thought for a moment. _Was I born like this? And why does it feel so good to be evil?_ Archfire looked at him quizzingly. Skypaw flashed a fake smiled and hurried to catch up to the others that were waiting for him. He was going to say something but stopped, then he heard the sound no a melody again it sang," He promised forever but she never knew the price, silly little she-cat that tried to live forever live forever". A tear ran down his cheek in defiance. He blinked it away and raced to catch up with his clan but he knew his heart would be seared with that sad song.


	5. Shame

Shamekit walked into his father's den, hoping to see his brother, Shamesoul. Then he remembered that his brother had left. Deadheart looked at him, "Where've you been?" Shamekit paused for a second. Thinking of an answer and he said "Hunting." his father glared at him, "Then where's your prey?" Shamekit froze. He had been caught but he had no answer. So he said "Well actually I was trying to find one of my, friends" his dad already knew what he meant and said, "You'll see them tonight, now actually hunt" Shamekit was angry at his father. "No" Deadheart glared at him. Deadheart walked over to Shamekit and grabbed him by the scruff. Shamekit was confused and mewed "What are you doing?!" Deadheart's eyes glittered with cold amusement, "This" he slammed Shamekit against the den wall over and over until his right front leg had been broken. Shamekit's body burned with pain and fury. He jumped out of Deadheart's grasp and raked his claws down Deadheart's stomach over and over until he smelled, saw, and felt blood. His father had unknowingly sharpened his claws to the point where they were as sharp as warrior claws. His father laid there, bleeding from his stomach. Shamekit left his father to die as he left their den.


	6. Snowwhisker

Snowwhisker stared at Oakpelt, waiting for him to speak. She knew he was a troublemaker, so she wanted to hear what he had to say. Snowwhisker's eyes widened at what Oakpelt said. "ATTACK!" He yowled to his clan. Suddenly, she heard Bloodmoon, the deputy of her clan, yelping "Stormpelt! Sundance! Streamclaw! Go to the front lines! Protect the apprentices, elders, and medicine cats!" Snowwhisker watched in dismay as she saw Stormpelt, her best friend, go to the front lines. All of a sudden the battle was over. A cat lay in the center of the clearing, dead. Snowwhisker ran up to it. It was Stormpelt. "Stormpelt... no..." she whispered. A cat appeared next to her. "Are you Snowwhisker?" "Yes." Snowwhisker replies, "what do you want?" "Well, Stormpelt's death, you see. It was perfectly preventable. Do you want revenge?" The cat mewed. Snowwhisker's eyes widened. "Yes. Who did this? And who are you?" The cat smirked. "I'm Sparrowfeather. And I believe that Bloodmoon and TreeClan are at fault. TreeClan is pretty self-explanatory, but, if Bloodmoon hadn't sent Stormpelt to the front lines, she would still be alive." Sparrowfeather said. 


	7. Slashstar

Slashkit woke up, he was 5 moons old, almost old enough to be an apprentice. He did not want to be an apprentice for some reason. "Another day in Shadowclan," Slashkit mewed and sighed. He got up and looked outside the nursery all the cats were so boring. The other kits were just a nuisance, but he always had his own secret spot, behind one of the dens was where he hung out not visible. One day, Blackstar called all of the kits over. He just padded over, he had groomed himself, his parents didn't seem to care about him. When he was called up he waited for his mentor. He got Tigerheart, he felt a chill run down his spine when he looked at Tigerheart but at least he was Slashpaw now. His training he felt was unusually difficult for him, always doing something like battle training. Every. Single. Day. He was sick and tired and finally, it was time for his name. "Slashclaw" was a weird name. He was sick of this clan, all that he got was misfortune and felt bad constantly. He ran to the border after getting a nice amount of prey, he ran off, into the mountains, danger and new things all around him at all times. But he would be back. Eventually "I will make these clans good again!" He howled on top of a mountain. And padded off into the snow caves and pine trees.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

"What have they done to my old home? I left for this reason. But why has it come today" he was on the edge of the mountains "I guess the era of darkness is inevitable. I have to hurry, I need to find my brother. And go to the moon pool." he hurried along a cliffside " I'm saving this forest."


	8. Merlin

Merlin woke up on a snowy day. She was 6 moons old at the time, entering her apprenticeship in her home clan, Windclan. Her evergreen eyes gazed outside the den to the white blanket fallen across the camp and skinny, thin adults lumbering about. While LeafBare was never a good season, this year is had hit practically hard on Windclan camp. The thought shook from her mind as her mentor padded up, earning a grimace from the she-cat. She had never wished to be an apprentice, in fact, she denounced the thought of ever being one. Her attention laid with her dreams, a dark place in a forest, a place her mentors said was bad. Throughout her kithood, the clan worshipped another, a place called StarClan, where safety in insured and peace is present. As she grew, however, this place called Starclan grew to only a mere illusion, and unknown to the clan, Merlin had already lost her faith in the clan in the stars. Her head snapped to her littermates, her siblings, Ivyclaw. Her mother, FireFern, was grooming her sister. Merlin saw the opportunity and scurried off, only to be picked back up bt her mother. Around 2 years of age, Merlin had grown strong and fast. The clan was moving during a storm, the camp had been flooded and in an attempt to leave, they had to cross an open grass field. Lightning hit the field and set it ablaze, thus, Merlin howled a sweet alarm, hence her name being a reward "Slatesong" the strong warrior deeply loved her new name at the time. She helped to create the new camp for Windclan, and often went hunting. But one day ,however, she never came back. Merlin had been picked up by two legs, hence, how she received her name, Merlin.


	9. Ravenfeather

Ravenkit Slept lightly,She felt her Mother Nudge her awake,She blinked open her eyes slightly "Wake up Dear,Your Being Apprenticed today" she Mewed,Ravenkit opened her eyes more,Jumping up,Her Body Filling with Energy "Well C'mon!,let's go!" She Squealed,Before she could run,Her Mom Quickly Grabbed her by the Scruff and pulled her back into her her nest "Not looking like that!" She began to clean the kit,She Struggled,Trying to Get away "Mom!" She Complained,But she didn't listen,Her mother eventually put her down and she rushed out of the den before her mother could stop her,

 **~At the Ceremony~**

"Ravenkit,Step forward" Firestar Mewed,The Slender Kit stepped up,Her Ice Blue eyes Glistening with Pride, "From this day Forward,Until you Earn your Warrior name,You Will be Known as RavenPaw" Firestar Looked down at RavenPaw "Your Mentor will be Nightspot" a Thick Furred Black She cat with A Few white spots padded up to RavenPaw,Touching her Nose, "You'll Do great,I promise" NightSpot Mewed,FireStar Yowled "Meeting Dismissed!" and he Leaped From the HighLedge,Padding into his den,NightSpot turned back to Her apprentice "We'll start Tomorrow,Get some rest" She Mewed,RavenPaw Headed Off to The New Den she would sleep in,She Chose A Nest and Curled up in it,Letting Dreams Engulf her.

 **~In the Dark Forest~**

RavenPaw Awoke in A Shadowy Forest,Littered with fog and Darkness,In the Depths Of the fog,RavenPaw Made Out the Outline Of a Tom,She Began to Creep forward and Squinted her eyes,Trying to See Who it Was,She Finally Saw That it Was..TigerStar!,She Had to keep herSelf from Amber Eyes Focusing right on her. She Had To say something,Right?. She Swallowed hard. "Hello T-tigerStar." She Stammered. TigerStar Had a Smirk on his Face "Hello RavenPaw" He Tensed her Muscles "H-How Do you know my Name?" She Asked. "I Know a Lot of things" He Replied. "You know I had an Apprentice Named RavenPaw,But that's Besides the Point,There's Someone I want you to meet,Follow Me" RavenPaw Reluctantly Followed,Their Pawsteps Crunching the Dead Stopped In Front of a Brown Cat with Two Large Eye Scars. "This is Brokenstar,He Was a great Leader Of ShadowClan". RavenPaw Began to Believe TigerStar,But she was still Concerned "What About those Stories i've Heard about you?" TigerStar Growled "Don't Listen to those FleaBags!,They Know Nothing,and Besides.i'm Only Here To Help you Get Stronger,And BrokenStar Can Help Too,Like a Second Mentor,What Do you Say?" RavenPaw Thought, _He Could Help me With Training,It Can't be_ that _Bad,Right?._ RavenPaw Mewed "Ok,Ill Do It" TigerStar Grinned "WonderFul!" At That Was Jerked Was the Start

 **~MeanWhile~**

FireStar Sat in his Den,Sharing Tongues With Walked In "FireStar?" He Muttered Approaching "Yes JayFeather?" SandStorm Left the Waited till She Was Out of Earshot. He Turned back to FireStar "I've Had a Prophecy" FireStar Nodded "Go On".FireStar Didn't Want To Listen But he Did AnyWay. Why Would he Listen to some Dumb Prophecy "The Feathers Will Fall and The Ravens Will Fly.I don't know what this means Yet,But I might soon" "I See"FireStar Mewed. "You can Go" FireStar Looked at JayFeather. And JayFeather FireStar Alone Again.

 **~Many Moons Later~**

"C'mon,Balance on your HindPaws and Focus!" BrokenStar Hissed as She Battered her Paws at Him "Don't Be Soft!,Use Your Claws!" RavenPaw Slashed at him Flashed Her Paws across His him Dropped Back onto All Paws. giving brokenSar a cold Stare "Well Done,But in Real Battle you wont have me to Guide You. The Next time we Meet,I Might Teach You the Killing Bite" He Mewed as Darkness Formed around her. RavenPaw Opened her Eyes,Shifting Uncomfortably in her Nest. It was a cold Leaf-Bare Day,the Clouds were gray and thick and a light flurry topped the already thick snow blanket,She muttered as an apprentice walked up to her to check on her. "Hey RavenPaw are you-" The apprentice was cut off as RavenPaw Snapped "I'm fine!",She just wanted to Go back to Her Training in the dark Forest,Her thoughts about fighting were interrupted by FireStar's call. "let all cats old enough to catch their own prey,Gather beneath the highledge for a clan Meeting" He called,his new Echoing across the camp. She sighed as she Padded out of the den,Her clanMates Stared at her as she Gathered with the rest,One even whispering to another apprentice,Ignoring the Stares,She sat down and waited for the Meeting to start,The leaders Voice rang above the rest "Today we Honor a new Warrior,Ravenpaw,Step Forward",Ravenpaw Stepped forward. Her Eyes Fixed On the Leader. All she Had Done Was Worth it. "I call upon My Warrior Ancestors To Look down on This Has Trained Hard to UnderStand You Nobel Code And Will Be Made a Warrior in her ,Do you Promise to Uphold the Warrior code and Protect your Clan,Even At the Cost Of Your Life?" "I Do" She Responded. "Then By the Power Of StarClan I give you Your Warrior Name,RavenPaw,From This Moment Forward,You Will be Known as RavenFeather" No Cat Cheered her Name. They all Just stared. "Meeting Dismissed!" He Yowled. Leaping off the Rock once again. Raven Feather Didn't Feel Safe. Was It there Stares?. Or The Feeling they would Find Out her Dark Secret. She Couldn't Stay any Longer,She Rushed Out of Camp,They All Hated Knew It, She Felt Her Former mentors Steps Following Close behind "Raven Feather!,Wait!" She Didn't Ran all the Way to the Lake,Leaping on the ice,She Looked Back "Raven Feather,The Ice!,Its-" She Couldn't hear Howling of Wind turned The Flurry to a Blizzard,She her Breath. When She Heard Cracking Below her feet. NightSpot Drew Closer and Closer. She Looked Down "Wait!,Don't-!" She Didnt Finish her Sentence. She Plunged through the Flailed and Thrashed as the Icy Water Slowly Pulled Her Down. She Made Out the Shape and Bright Blue Eyes Of NightSpot. She Didn't Move,She Just turned around and Left. Raven Feather Tried to Yowl Out,But the More She More Water Entered her Lungs Were Beginning to ache. She Began to close Her Eyes as The Surface Darkened till it was all Breathing Slowed to a halt and she Let her Now LifeLess Body Sink to the Bottom.


	10. Thorn

Thorn used to be kind. She USED to be kind. But then, on a cold RiverClan morning, she was accused of mating with a cat from another Clan...

Littlewillow padded out of the warriors' den to a call from the leader rang through the clearing. "Let all cats old enough to fish gather beneath this rock!" She walked over and sat down, neatly tucking her tail over her paws. The leader glared at Littlewillow, making her shrink inside her pelt. This was hard to do, especially when you're an undersized cat like her. The leader started speaking, his voice lit with anger, "One of our warriors has mated with a cat from ShadowClan." he declared. "None other than Littlewillow." All the eyes were staring at her now. Littlewillow protested, "I didn't do it!" Murmurs spread, while Littlewillow fought back her anger issues. They didn't help in situations like this. She stared in shock as one of the warriors yowled, "Banish her! Littlewillow can live with her loved one!" The leader nodded to her, signaling to her to leave camp. Forever. Littlewillow padded to the entrance, then stopped. She turned around. "I will NEVER forget this. I will hunt every Clan cat down and make them pay for what is happening to me right now!" She stormed out into the territory, never to be seen again.

Or had she..?

She now lives in a den on the edge of ThunderClan, called Thorn, her heart been shattered by a false accusation. She hasn't made a concrete plan yet, but when the chance is ready, she will do anything to destroy the Clans.


	11. The Gathering

Skyfur padded with his clan his head slightly down and every step as if he was going to murder some poor helpless cat. His eyes swept the island looking and taking in all of the cats below. He snorted at the sight of these cats being nice to one another. It disgusted him to the very being of his dark black soul. Every paw step made him look more powerful and scary. He relished the power and the terror sweeping towards him from the cats in the gathering. He lifted his head menacingly as he padded slowly towards a she cat he saw in the Dark forest when he was training.

Every cat looked at him in fear and quickly moved out of the way for him. One apprentice looked at him and blew raspberries, the apprentice's mother raced to her kit just as Skyfur unsheathed his claws ready to cut the annoying apprentice's tongue off. He hissed a warning at the she cat, though he thought she should be punished for her kit's incompetence so he sliced his claws across her back leaving jagged wounds then continued to pad towards the cat with black fur and crimson eyes the color of blood. Skyfur heard the apprentice wail as his mother collapsed onto the ground as she bled out from her wounds. He vaguely remembered the cat with the black fur and crimson eyes was Shadowheart and she was a warrior of Shadowclan.

Skyfur watched as Shadowheart gave an approving nod and a flash of a terrible smile. He dipped his head in greeting to her. " I saw you in the Dark Forest training correct?" he asked her coolly. She replied saying," Yes my name is Shadowheart. I remember you, you're Skyfur." He nodded and smirked evilly. Then he sat down next to her but his fur bristled as he saw Mapleheart his sister now a warrior like him pad angrily straight towards him directly. Shadowheart looked at him," Is that your sister?" she asked. He nodded and sighed thinking to himself here we go again. Mapleheart thrusted her muzzle in his face and hissed at him, " How could you kill an innocent cat Skyfur!?". He blinked his eyes summoning the darkness within and the terror he wanted his sister to feel. " My fault is it? That cat's kit tried to stand up to me! That cat got in the way of the apprentice's punishment! So I punished that cat!" he had his claws out and sharpened ready to kill but he took a breath still glaring at his trembling sister.

He finally told her," Mapleheart you are my sister and some little part of me loves you but you must understand" He opened his eyes looking down at her scared figure," I kill and it is my job and it is also eight other cats' job to help raise the dark forest and overthrow Starclan destroying them for all time". Skyfur looked at Shadowheart to see if she reacted to what he had just said. Shadowheart spoke to him," I pledge my allegiance to the Dark forest so that you Darkheart can train me and help my raise the Dark forest". He looked at her in surprise as she said the exact oath that he told Talonclaw.

Shadow sighed and glanced at Skyfur. She was intrigued by him but he didn't seem that much different from the others. "It is all of our jobs" She reminded him making him nod. "Of course it is" he responded. Shadow padded away and towards the blood-stained river that allowed her to look within the clans. She noticed Thunderclan's current leader- Firestar. He was considered the "Fire" that would save the clans. She growled softly under her breath. She was going to make sure that that didn't happen. The Era of Darkness would begin no matter what.

She felt a tail on her shoulder making her turn around and pin the cat to the ground-Skyfur. She hissed at him in irritation. "What do you want?" She snarled making him chuckle. "I saw you looking at Firestar. Have a plan?" She sighed and nodded. "It requires patience," She meowed, padding away. Skyfur followed her making her roll her eyes. "There's no need to follow me around like a kit," She growled making him laugh.

"Yes your majesty," He mocked her making her smirk. She could find herself beginning to like him. As they padded into the clearing, she jumped on top of the rock there. He was about to follow when she lashed her tail. "Wait there," She ordered. He nodded and made his way back down. She surveyed the area and sat down, grooming herself calmly. She glanced at the newbies and smirked. He was about to say something when she spoke. She glared at him. "I may like you warrior but don't interrupt me" She growled making him chuckle.

"I apologize old friend" he meowed making her nod. "It is alright" she paused as he padded away. He would make a good ally she thought to herself. Perhaps, he really wasn't like the others...

Heatherfrost looked around her. She had woken up in a dark strange place, the air was suffocatingly thick and dark tall trees towered over her. She bristled, her fur on edge. Moons of being alone, she hadn't spoken to another cat in very long. She didn't have any intent to either. The small she-cat began padding silently around. Her piercing blue eyes darted around the forest. She could scent no trace of prey, but the faint trail of cats.. Many, many cats. She began following it, until it opened up to a clearing. Large toms and she-cats fought mercisly with each other. A large rock in the center on it a black cat, bigger than her sat. The dark coloured she-cat's amber eyes narrowed, looking down at the cats. "Skyfur!" She called, her voice demanding. A large dark coloured tom with white chest fur padded out from the swarm of cats. Pulling a short gray cat off of him. He looked up at her. "Yes Shadowheart?" He said. Heatherfrost ducked benethe a bush, but the two cats spoke in a whisper, she couldn't catch their conversation. It was in no time at all that shadowheart called to the fighting cats. "Training is over!" she yowled as the cats tore away from each other.

They seemed to be meeting below the rock for some kind of meeting-like a clan meeting or a gathering, since there were so many cats around- Skyfur and a few more cats that looked like they had been through a lot, sat on the rock beside Shadowheart. Heatherfrost creeped in, she figured the cats wouldn't notice that she wasn't one of them since there were so many she wanted to know what was going on here. She strained her ears to hear. "You will each be given mentors to train you as one of us." She explained bluntly. Heatherfrost narrowed her eyes. "This some kind of cult?" she growled to herself. She edged away to the back of the crowd. She didn't want to be mistaken as a cat that was here to train. She scanned each cat in tern. Knowing not all of the cats here would get mentors, since there were so many. "Only the bigger cats are going to get a mentor." she declared to herself. Knowing gladly she had no chance at getting picked.

Skyfur looked down at the recruits watching with bored interest. He remembered the conversation that he and Shadowheart had. But when he was talking to her he felt like he was being watched by some cat. He looked at each newbie seeing which one will be loyal or which will be a traitor. Then here was the meeting with every recruit to see which mentor they would get. His eyes fell onto a she-cat. She was a small ginger cat with white markings. Her frosty blue with purple eyes were narrowed. He felt something in his soul flutter and he narrowed his own eyes despising her already. " As Shadowheart said each Newbie will be paired with a Dark forest cat to see if you cats can take it" he yowled to the gathered cats. He looked over at her to see if she would approve of what he would say next. She nodded with an evil smile on her muzzle.

He laughed ruefully and smirked looking down at the excited newbies before yowling at them. " Quiet you newbs. Listen to me!" Every cat looked up at him either fur bristling or leaning away in terror. Shadowheart gave a purr of amusement as she leaned in to whisper in his ear," Seems old friend that we have in fact done the terror part haha". He gave a dark chuckle, " Indeed we have" but then he turned back to the newbies. " For those scared that we will lose in a battle because the prophesied cats are not here. You are looking at all but one. We await the frost that rises from ash. That is the only cat left that we have to find". He scanned the crowd of nervous cats. Then he stepped back to allow Shadowheart to assign pairs. He took a breath of the thick foggy familiar air. With menace he looked down at the newbies. One interrupted Shadowheart and yowled.

" Tell me how's feel sitting up there, feeling so high but lonely? Thinking you can live without me?" He looked down at which cat had the disrespect to say such thing. It was a black furred tom with white markings on his face. " How dare you!" He leapt at the unprepared cat claws out. He narrowed his eyes and hissed as the cat began to back away scared. He sliced his claws across the cat's cheek then his back and sides til he was bleeding badly. The cat looked up scared and said only one thing, " Can you show me some sympathy please?" Skyfur chuckled darkly. " I have no sympathy you worthless piece of fox dung!" With that he sliced open the cat's stomach as other cats stared at him in horror and terror. " This is what happens when you defy us at all. We have no tolerance and no patience for disobedient cats!" he yowled then leapt back up the rock to Shadowheart's approving nod. He smiled and started to lick the blood off of his paws relishing every bit of the taste. It was salty and savory to him the best treat that was common and close to him. Too bad that others thought it would be terrible to even taste this sweet treat.

Heatherfrost snarled, watching the tom walk away leaving the cat there to die. Looking around at the other cat's horror stricken faces she smirked, wondering if this place was actually worth her time. Heatherfrost lashed her tail. Intrigued. Deciding it wasn't necessary for her to stick around she quietly followed the tom. Keeping down wind so he couldn't scent her. She peered closer as he looked down at an orange and black

Skyfur ran his tail swiftly down Shadowheart's back letting her know he was going somewhere. He leapt off the rock and squeezed through the entrance to Mapleheart's den now a prison cell after she tried to poison him with death berries. He brought a mouse for her to eat so she wouldn't starve. He kept her alive but in pain still. He dropped the mouse at her paws, " Here you go prisoner" he snarled. He watched as Mapleheart skinny and weak still bleeding from the last time he visited ate the mouse ravenously. He smiled and slashed a claw across her cheek drawing blood as she yelped in pain. He went around her and settled by the shaking Mapleheart as she looked at him with wide scared eyes. He crooned, " Oh Mapleheart if only you hadn't tried to kill me then we could've ruled the forest together. You could have been with Starclaw, you could've been a mother right now but you threw all of that away just to try and kill your poor brother trying to help others" he watched as tears ran down her cheeks as he told her the bitter truth. " If you hadn't tried to kill me then I wouldn't have had to kill Starclaw" Mapleheart glared at him with tears still going down her cheeks. " Don't give me that look it is your own fault for betraying me" He snarled and hissed before leaping onto her and pinned her down. " You should have never have tried to betray me and now you have lost everything that you love" he padded away to where shadow was observing the newbies.

" Did she apologize or is she still trying to kill you?" Shadowheart asked him already knowing it was him and not some other cat. He replied with a heavy sigh of annoyance," No I had to punish her for not obeying me and yet she doesn't even acknowledge I'm the only cat she still has. I've already killed everyone else in our lives so what's left" he said settling next to Shadowheart as she leaned into his fur. " It's hot here and your fur is cool Skyfur so don't think of it as anything else" she snorted as he smiled. " Don't worry old friend I know". He rested his head by Shadowheart. They had found a way to stay in the Dark forest without having to wake up so often. They found secret spots to sleep that no cat could find and fallen asleep for a long time and stayed in the Dark Forest.


	12. The Plan

Shadowheart glanced at each member of the "prophecy". They weren't much but if they were going to destroy Starclan, then so be it. Skyfur was sitting close by her like always and she sighed as she leaned into him once again to cool her fur. He chuckled softly and when Heatherfrost snickered, he glared viciously at her, reminding the senior of her place. "Shut your mouth, " He spat, lashing his tail. "It's nothing so stop acting like a gossiping elder," he snarled at her. Shadowheart smirked and used her tail to gently run it down his back to calm him down. "It is alright old friend. She knows that I can beat her any day," She said coolly with a gleam of amusement in her eyes. Heatherfrost glared and rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she grumbled, a glint of annoyance in her eyes.

Shadowheart gazed at Ravenfeather. She was a quiet one but she knew how to fight. As for Shame, he was a tough warrior to beat seeing as though he killed his father as a small kit. She broke out of her throughts when she remembered what the meeting was about. "So?" She asked the group calmly. "Any ideas on how to destroy the pathetic clans and their precious Starclan?" She sneered making a couple of them smirk/grin and thier eyes glow with power. Skyfur thought about it before realizing something. "Firestar is the fire that will save the clans, right?" Shadowheart's eyes narrowed at her friend but nodded. "What about it?" She hissed. Mapleheart padded up and sat quietly next to Skyfur who glared at her. Mapleheart shrunk back under his gaze and hung her head. "How nice of you to join us sister," He said sarcastically/dryly making her glare at him weakly. "I had things to do." "This is a meeting!" He snapped back. Shadowheart rolled her eyes and cuffed Skyfur on the ear lightly. "Get on with it Sky," she snapped, irritation in her mew as well.

"Suppose Firestar were to join our side...Wouldn't that mean we would have the best spy until the final battle arrives?" Skyfur questioned the group. Heatherfrost laughed and sneered at him. "And how do you suppose that we do that huh genius?" She mocked making him let out a low growl. "Argue and kill each other later!" Shadowheart spat at them both making them separate reluctantly. "You are both right," Shadowheart mewed coolly. "How DO you plan to make Firestar join us? He is aware of who we are. Especially you old friend," She meowed calmly. Skyfur nodded at Shadowheart. "You have the powers to manipulate memories, do you not?" Shadowheart's eyes widened in recognition and a cruel grin appeared on her face

"You are absolutely right!" She exclaimed making the other cats realize what Skyfur was talking about and get interested, their eyes glowing. "I could manipulate his memories so they show all the times that Starclan has betrayed another cat or used them," She meowed thoughtfully. "I can also change his memories so that Starclan is seen as using him as a pawn or turning their back on him. Then I will give him a choice which he can not refuse." Her eyes gleamed in excitement as she smirked at Skyfur. "Thank you for the excellent idea old friend" She smiled and purred making him chuckle. "Anything for you your majesty," He grinned cockily and mock bowed to her causing her to laugh. Heatherfrost smirked. "Nice plan Sky," She nodded at Skyfur who smirked back at her. "But when is this happening?" "When we have enough clan cats especially from Thunderclan to have a small army." "What about Scourge, Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, or Brokenstar? They hold grudges against Firestar," Shame finally spoke up, pointing out a flaw in the plan.

Tigerstar appeared suddenly and so did Hawkfrost and Brokenstar. Tigerstar smirked down at Shadowheart who rolled her eyes and glared up at him. "What do you want filth?" She asked him sharply in annoyance making him chuckle softly. "You want my opinion on this? If that flea brain starts to hate Starclan then I see no need in trying to kill him. We may even become allies," He answered coolly, a gleam of excitement in his eyes. Hawkfrost nodded in agreeement. "I agree with father about Firestar. I may have wanted to kill him before but if he wants to help destroy Starclan, he will be an excellent ally to get along with and acquaint myself with," he meowed. "Problem solved then," Shadowheart nodded to herself.

Her tail flicked behind her as she spoke up, jumping on top of the rock designed for leaders to stand on. "Meeting dismissed," She announced coolly before jumping down and disappearing into the shadows.


End file.
